Military Man
by MissKeith
Summary: Souske has promised to protect Kaname with his life, but what if saving her meant losing everything? ...Losen that weggie, it's still a love story!


Disclaimer: I do not own FMP in any way…not even in my dreams

# My first FMP fan fiction…be gentle…

**Military Man**

_Chapter one: Someone to save me_

Kaname had always thought summer was supposed to be all about sitting by the beach, feeling the sand between your toes and just relaxing…not sitting in an oxygen control room with multiple amounts of strange men starring at her from a one way mirror that was not so much one way. Cringing she looks towards the toilet against the wall then back to the fogging glass. She could hold it.

Resting her chin on her hand, Kaname wonders where Souske could be. He had never taken this long to get to her before and Kaname was beginning to get just a little bit worried. How long had it been, hours maybe a day or two? It did not matter because he was not there and that was all that mattered. Pulling her legs up, Kaname tucks her face in her knees and breaths slow and faint huffs of hair onto her caps.

"…Souske…"

A voice suddenly comes from nowhere above Kaname's head. _'He won't come and get you this time Kaname, it's against Mythril's command and we all know commander Sagara never disobeys orders. And if he even attempts...' _As quick as it came it faded, leaving a cliff hanger in the thick air. Deep in her mind she scowled, honestly feeling he was impervious to anything and anyone. She looks up to the windows and slightly sticks out her tongue.

What had she ever done to deserve this? Kaname's summer vacation of fun and excitement was being wasted away in some ship with no Souske to protect her from the scientists. What would they do in his absence? Would they ever allow her to go home now that they had their hands on her? How she longed to see her friend and just go home. She remembered how it was watching him just stand there…

"_Good job Sergeant. You have brought her in with no complication."_

"_I…still don't understand why Miss Chidori needs to be brought in."_

"_Don't worry about it, she's not your problem for now so go along and…take a break."_

"_But sir…"_

"_Move along Sagara."_

_Kaname could tell in his eyes, Souske did not want to leave her in the hands of the scientists, but he had his orders. Souske stood unmoving as they cuffed Kaname due to her protesting and carried her away. When she called, he stood at attention, his eyes emptying and his military training taking full control of his body. She wanted to cry. Hoe could he just let them take her like a sack of potatoes? _

"You jerk…" She mumbles lying down on the military cot they provided her with.

The hidden doors suddenly slide open and five scientists walk into her cage in pairs. A very tall scientist adjusts a pair of large glasses and clears his throat. _'Having a good summer are you Chidori?'_ He sniffles through a nasally voice. Kaname once again sticks out her tongue. He walks up to the cot and makes a gesture to help her up, but Kaname rises on her own accord with full intent on kicking him if he dared lay a finger on her. Once again adjusting his glasses, he coughs to issue the other four to walk around Kaname, surrounding her like wolves. She steps back onto her cot, ready to fight. Fighting numbers and muscle isn't always easy but Kaname fought to the very end. As two lackeys pin her to the cot, another comes in with a very long and eerie looking needle. Her eyes widen as it pierces the flesh of her neck, her struggling almost causing it to break. As the sedative enters her blood, Kaname slowly falls into a restless sleep.

In the mess hall, Souske drops a salt cracker from his plate of military rations. Looking down he sees the flimsy piece of bread has broken, cracking the shell of his emotions momentarily and reminding him of Kaname. She had looked so sad when they carried her off and had even called out his name…but he could not have defied his orders or else he could have been in big trouble. But deep inside his subconscious he wondered if disobeying a few orders was worth keeping an eye on Kaname.

"Souske? Normally your dull expressions don't faze me, but today…you look bummed man, what's wrong?" Kurtz whispers into Souske's ear.

"Nothing important is bothering me today…it is nice to be back on the ship, but Miss Chidori has been suspended temporarily from my protection."

"So you miss your girlfriend then?"

"Miss Chidori is my assignment."

"Come on pal! No wonder you haven't got any with that kind of attitude! Be human for once and get what I'm saying…" Kurtz trails off as he takes a sip of beer.

"That beverage is not permitted-"

"Will you just chill and listen, man?"

"The temperature is no where near chilly."

"That's what I mean, Souske…you should be more open minded, try and get a date or something! Chidori may be your assignment, but for god's sake have you looked at the girl? She's an angel! Souske if you don't make a move on her you're stupider than you don't look!"

Souske picks up a piece of his broken cracker, at the same time looking up at Kurtz who is venturing in the world of beer chugging. Shaking the empty can, Kurtz smiles and slams it down on the table. He shakes his head and walks away leaving Souske with his words. Was Kurtz right? What did he mean by be human? This was when Souske began to worry about Kaname's safety. He had watched almost every movement she had made since day one and the sudden lack of her whereabouts troubled him somehow.

Almost as if he had a possessive hold on her he paced back and forth in his military bunker, his hands behind his back and his feet creating a circular pathway on the thin army carpet. He almost couldn't stand it, where was she, what was she doing, was she eating right? All these things rushed into his head all at once and deep down inside his mind he tells himself that something is not right, Kaname is in danger.

The people of Mythril would never do anything to hurt Kaname would they? Souske could be positive his highest commander would never want her to be in danger, but he could not say the same for the scientists. Scientists were never as trustworthy as they ever appeared to be, and Souske had learned that the hard way years ago.

Souske looks down at his shiny military issued boots and his patched green pants designed to hide him out on the field. For some reason he just could not accept the fact Kaname was safe and had to check on her. Going to his commander Melissa he asked permission to use her key card and gain entry to the labs. Melissa new there was an order that no one could go in, but Souske gave her such a desperate look she handed over the card without much of a second thought.

As he approaches the door to the science wing, he can feel his heart beat increasing without any reason for it to. He slides in the key and opens the door. The halls are quiet and empty making the loud thumps of Souske's boots echo continuously down the corridor. 'This does not seem at all correct…' He thinks looking around at all the empty offices and hallways; even the med bay was empty.

Finally Souske came to a large window that viewed a room filled with scientists. He stops, curious to see what the commotion was all about. There in the center of the room, strapped to a medical table laid Kaname, her eyes wide and sedated her skin pale and her head limply lying back in an unnatural position. Souske could not believe his eyes. There she was on a table strapped down like some experiment they were going to cut up. His fists tightened as the intercom turned on.

"Here we go guys. Let's see just where this hidden technology is and what we can do with it. Don't worry too much about the girl, if worse comes to worse we can tell the commander she had a hidden complication."

They could possibly kill her and not even care! Souske once again began to tighten his fists, his body being filled with adrenaline as the scientists began putting their gloves on. They could kill her…they could kill her and not even care…Souske stops, his stunned hand moving to his chest. 'My heart is on fire…' Suddenly his breath is cut short and his vision blurs, Kaname's face the last thing appearing on his mind along the desire to implement pain on those trying to inflict harm upon her.


End file.
